I Really Want Drew
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: Sequel to "I really want you" songfic. This however is not a songfic. A mysterious figure shrouded in a cloak watches as Drew is arrested, has she made a terrible mistake? Contestshipping! Warning - Cheesy xD
1. Chapter 1

I really want Drew

**Seeing as my fanfiction friend LoveLoverGrl (who's stories rock so you should check them out :P) was upset that "I really want you" was one-sided, out of the kindness of my own heart I decided to make a sequel. Gawd the things I do for people XD**

**This takes place when Drew is in Jenny's car. But sadly this isn't a songfic XD Oh and May is a bit OOC in this, sorry!**

A lone maiden stood hidden in the crowds, watching her former best friend Drew Hayden being thrown into the car.

'Have I made the right choice...' she questioned herself as she gazed over to him, he was smiling sadly in the back of Officer Jennys' car. Drew suddenly looked up, feeling as though someone was watching him; he scanned the crowds quickly...

The mysterious girl continued to stare at Drew, but then it hit her, was he staring back at her? Why was he smiling? And why did Mays heart skip a beat when his emerald eyes fused with her sapphire ones? Could it be she...no...?Impossible! Drew was just a rival, and he had MURDERED her boyfriend in cold blood...she couldn't possibly love him, could she?

She recollected on all of the things she and Drew had been through together, countless contests, they were stranded on an island together, she didn't like to admit it but she felt jealous when they both met a fan girl called Brianna. And the roses...oh the roses she craved for each time they met.

Amidst all the confusion May started talking to herself "I've made a terrible mistake..."

A random stranger raised their eyebrow at her, thinking she was schizophrenic or suffered from some other sort of mental disability. "You alright love?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry, excuse me" she said trying to reassure him as he continued to give her concerned glances, she started pushing through the crowds as they dispersed from the street, she was nearing Officer Jenny and her car, but would she be able to convince Jenny that she was the one that falsely accused Drew of murdering her first (well...second) love?

'It's worth a shot' she confidently thought as she timidly tried to get through the crowds, the back of Drew head was getting nearer and nearer by the step and before she knew it, she was right outside of the car.

She walked up to Officer Jenny casually, not caring that she was filling in important documents about the murder case "Excuse me, Officer Jenny? I'm the one that alerted the police about this incident, and I just need to confess that I was wrong and falsely accused him of it, I didn't know the full story but reconsidering it I know that Drew wouldn't kill anyone! Yes he has his angry moments but he'd never take the life of someone!"

Slouching in the backseat of the police care the grassheaded boys' ears perked up at the sound of his name. 'Is that...? No, it couldn't be and why would she come here anyway?'

While he was wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Officer Jenny had come into the back of the car and was unlocking his handcuffs.

"Young Hayden, I apologize for the false accusations, a young woman outside has just explained to me that you are not a suspect so we will be checking the signs on an autopsy, until we find the cause you are free to go!"

Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone had pleaded that he was innocent? His eyes flickered to the young woman shrouded in a brown hood and cloak; he saw just a flash of sapphire. In an instant his heart skipped a beat; he knew exactly who it was.

"May? Is that you?" He asked in a confused but hopeful tone. The figure in the hood flinched and sighed, she dramatically unveiled her face to show him that it was indeed her.

"Yes Drew, I'm so sorry I was just in shock, I know that you'd never kill someone no matter how angry you are! I'm sorry but I have to go now" and with that she turned on her heel and left the dumbstruck boy to handle the crowds by himself.

**Later that night**

Drew was making himself some herbal tea to calm himself down after the stress of today; suddenly he heard a knock at the door. 'Not again...' he thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob.

Expecting someone to be at the door he looked straight ahead of him only to find no one was there, instead there was a green tinted rose with a small note attached to it. His heart quickened a rose for him? He snatched the rose and read it thoroughly.

"Red roses for me, Green roses for you  
>I know how you feel about me, and now you do too.<p>

When your mind is cleared from the incident, and you have ate.

Meet me at the centre of town at ten past eight."

The eighteen year old boy smiled as he ran inside to get his trainers, this was going to be a night he'd never forget.

**Okay that poem was complete crap and over the top cheesy xD but I seriously couldn't think of ANYTHING, thanks for reading and PLEASE review this / my other stories!**


	2. Authors Note

**Been awhile guys! I bet you're all wondering why this isn't listed as complete? Well a recent review reminded me to tell you guys that there IS another chapter to this, but it might be awhile as I've been very busy and I'm also juggling stories xD D: sorry! Will you all do me a favour and wait **

**Again I'm really sorry to let you down!  
>If anyone read my other contestshipping stories be sure to REVIEW! I can't stress enough how much motivation it gives me, plus it also lets me know that people actually do want to read more xD and can also help the stories to be updating faster <strong>


End file.
